


Tears in the Night

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, JUST LIKE ME!!!!, Taako Character Study, Taako is somewhere between here there be gerblins, The Stolen Century, and I feel for Taako, and the final Lunar Interlude, broke all of my feelings, but he is still feeling pain from episode 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: A brief look at how Taako deals with memory loss. (Hint - Painfully and not at all)





	Tears in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So TAZ episode 66 basically broke my feelings in two, so here, have some of my tears. (and Taako's) Because not all exits are equal, and anything painful enough will ring through your mind, whether you remember it or not.

Sometimes Taako cries himself to sleep.

Yes, Taako is an elf, and yes, that _technically_ means that he does not need to sleep. Sometimes, though, when that day’s battle was barely won, or when the calls were just a little too close, Taako finds himself too tired to properly set up a meditative trance, and so he just gives up and goes to sleep the old-fashioned way.

It only happens on these nights, world-weary and aching to the bone, as the adrenaline from the fight fades away into bumps and bruises and scars. It only happens late at night, after Merle and Magnus have already gone to sleep and the world has narrowed down to just Taako and his thoughts. It only happens when the world is quiet, and empty, and still, like it always has been for Taako.

It is only then that he allows that overwhelming loneliness out of his chest, frees the yearning that he feels at every moment of every day. It is only then that he allows himself to miss her (who?), allows that gasping cry of ‘please come back’ (i’ll be back soon, but who will be back, who is gone?) to slip from between his lips. It is only then that he allows the tears to fall, not knowing who he misses, only knowing that he misses _desperately_.

And then he will wake up the next morning and shove his incomprehensible grief back into the depths of his heart. He will get out of bed, and laugh as Magnus tries to make breakfast, crack jokes with Merle, heave his Umbra staff onto his shoulder. He will ready himself for the next adventure, and forget the pain that lingers in every step he takes. He will be Taako, you know, from television, who is always light-hearted and gorgeous.

But sometimes, Taako cries himself to sleep.


End file.
